User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapters 24 and 25
' < Chapter 23 ' Ya’ll ready for your Friday Night Double Feature? ' ' ' Chapter 24- Amber was a bit glad that she and Alfie were currently chasing after Jason- it made things much easier when they were on a mission, and not just talking. It hurt that she couldn’t be with him. It was the same feeling she had when Mick left her, but worse- She had grown real, deep feelings for him, and honestly that came as a surprise to her. She had never expected Alfie, of all people, to be the boyfriend that was most important to her. Or, should she say, ''ex-''boyfriend. ''Jason. Focus on Jason. '' She found herself pursuing him off campus and into the forest, with Alfie racing besides her. They were being as silent and stealthy as possible. For once, Amber was happy she didn’t have her heels with her, even if they ''were ''lucky. Then, suddenly, Alfie came to a halt and stopped her from moving by putting his arm in front of her. “Stop, look, look.” Amber looked. Jason was standing in a small clearing, discussing things with a man she recognized with a jolt of horror- Rufus. Well, Alternate Rufus, which was probably even worse. “Lord Corbierre is getting impatient,” Jason was hissing. “These brats are ruining everything.” To hear Jason describing her as a brat was hard to get used to, to say the least. “It isn’t those children that are the problem, Jason, it’s that you were too incompetent to hold onto a book.” Rufus came closer to him. “Corbierre cannot wait forever for you to get it right, and neither can the rest of us.” He had that same tone of voice Amber was used to hearing from their own Rufus- the one that held a deep, undercurrent of threat and anger. But this Jason let out a laugh. “There is a reason he summoned me first, Zeno, and I think we all know what it was.” “Then do something right, and get his book back. Without it, he can never become human, and our whole plan will be wasted.” “Well, I’m a bit busy with other plans,” Jason said slowly. “Why don’t you make your own move?” He grinned. “Oh, but I am. When the time is right, my idea will be put into play, and then we’ll see who Lord Corbierre will turn into a god.” Amber swallowed. “And what is this plan, may I ask?” “Where’s the fun in that? I think I won’t tell you, and let you keep guessing, Jason''.” Rufus began to walk away from him. “Don’t pretend like you’re so good at planning, when you ''weren’t the one who defeated the kids.” Amber felt knots in her stomach. She shared a horrified look with Alfie; did that mean what she thought it meant? “We ''all did that, Jason. You remember, don’t you? And whose plan lead us there again? Oh yeah, the one of the guy who got the first drink. And until he shows, do not try and preach to me about how powerful I am, until you manage to retrieve that book.” “Alfie…” She whispered. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” “Are you thinking that we are in total danger?” “Ooh, you are thinking what I’m thinking. Wow, psychic moment. Come on, we have go get out of here.” He nodded. “Let’s go.” Alfie grabbed her arm, and the two of them sped away. ----------- “So, Willow, you can actually read this thing?” Eddie asked her. She nodded, not understanding why they thought it was so amazing. She had spent weeks learning the entire faerie language, and this was the thing they found more interesting? “Well… then you must have some…some mage blood in you?” Fabian suggested. “I mean…” “You’re now Luna Lovegood,” Jerome said bluntly. “I think that sums it up.” “Guys,” Willow laughed. “It’s just reading.” Nina gave her a small shake, which made her laugh. “Willow. This is not. Just. Normal. Reading. Do you know what this means? You have the magic!” “Well, obviously. I thought that was obvious?” “You knew about this?” Asked Mick. “No way. I just thought everyone knew about magic. It’s everywhere, you know. Everywhere.” Some of her friends shared glances. Mara frowned. “For once, I think you’re right, Willow.” “Great,” Joy complained. “She’s the cousin with the powers, and I’m the mortal.” But she could tell her friend wasn’t upset- happiness radiated off of her. “Good, so Willow has magic.” Said Patricia. “So what do we do with it? We can’t exactly use the black magic from that book, unless you guys'' want'' to be evil,” “Yacker has a point. We’re going to need to find some good magic to use instead.” “I can ask Jasper tomorrow,” Fabian volunteered. “I’m sure he’ll know all about this.” Really, what was the big deal? It was magic, and everyone knew how magic worked. Her friends were weird. But she couldn’t deny that this was cool. In fact, she was about ready to squee about it. She had always wanted powers of her own, and now she had them! SQUEEEEEEEEEE! '' “There’s another think we should be wondering,” Said Jerome. Everyone stopped and looked at him. “Does Corbierre already know about this? And if so, what does he plan to do about it?” “...We have to keep Willow safe,” Nina decided, looking at her. “Because we all know that he’d kill her.” With that realization sinking in, the mood became a sort of tension strong enough to make her uncomfortable. And for the first time she could remember, enough to make her fear for her life. ------------ Erin was with Cassie and Dexter as they searched around in the antechamber that Eddie had told them about. She was flipping through books, as her friends looked elsewhere. “Anything yet?” Erin asked, putting one of the books back in place. “Nope,” Cassie sighed. “This place is really dusty. And we’ve been searching for a while. I want to go and wash my hands.” “It’s only been twenty minutes, Cass. What about you, Dex?” “Just this strange book. Hmm.” It was covered in dust, and he blew on it, causing a cloud to fill the air. While she and Cassie coughed, Dexter just studied the book in thought. “Interesting. Seems valuable. I wonder if it is.” “Let’s look.” She came next to him- as close as she could without bothering him, as Cassie stood on his other side. They opened the book… and a slip of paper fell out. “What’s this?” She asked, picking it up. Unfolding it, she read, “''Inside the heart is where the next clue lies, '' ''To find this sword you must be wise '' ''To the center is where you must go, '' ''And wait until the pink light seems to grow.” '' “It’s like a treasure hunt,” Cassie said excitedly. “But where’s the center?” Asked Dexter. “This house doesn’t have an actual heart, does it?” “We’ll figure it out. Come on.” She and her friends left the antechamber, excited, and one step closer to helping their friends with the quest. So this is what it was to be a Sibuna. Erin liked it. It was worth all the risk. '''Chapter 25- ' That night, Corbierre and his allies met up once again. “Did the children hear you?” Jason nodded, with an evil grin. “They did. Everything is going according to plan, Lord Corbierre. They’re going to panic and then we can swoop in.” “Excellent, but we must take it further. They think they are safe where they are? We will have to prove them wrong. But first, everyone get some rest. This will be a busy week.” '' ------------- The next day, Fabian entered the Frobisher Library. It was time to see Jasper. Inside, the place looked the same as it had before. Books everywhere on everything, with little else- now that all the exhibition artifacts were gone. “Jasper?” He called out. His godfather appeared and made his way over. “Fabian! How good to see you again. Come, sit, and we’ll talk.” Fabian smiled and sat down. Jasper started. “Now, you wanted more information on Corbierre, right?” “Uh, yeah. But we found out more! One of our friends has actual magic! Can you believe it?” “Magic?” Jasper’s expression changed, but just for a moment. “Ah, they must be a descendant of the mages of ancient Egypt. You know, there were many mages, some good…some evil.” “Do you know anything about good magic?” Fabian asked, hopefully. His godfather seemed interested in this; this was a good thing. Jasper was quiet for a moment. “I believe I do. How much would you like to know?” “Well, just about anything that can defeat Corbierre, I guess,” “I am afraid that’s not possible. Corbierre cannot be stopped with simple light magic. The darkness always overpowers the light.” What? “But Jasper, there has to be some way!” “I’m sorry Fabian, it just isn’t.” The sharp tone of his godfather took him off guard. “I…I’m sorry.” “No, I’m sorry. You just want help.” Jasper sighed. “I’ll have to look some things up for you. Let me dig around a little.” “O-okay,” Fabian was started to get worried. “But since you’re here, there is one thing I would like to tell you…if you are interested.” “What is it?” Jasper’s expression was serious and stone cold. “Have you ever wondered about your parents, Fabian? Would you like to know what happened to them?” Without knowing what he was doing, on a compulsion, Fabian said yes. ----------- Meanwhile, everyone else was still reeling over the news Amber and Alfie had brought them. “I can’t believe we’re dead in that world,” Eddie mumbled, laying on his couch and staring at the ugly ceiling. It was too much to take; his Alternate father had actually been able to betray him and become immortal because of that. Why did life have to suck? “I know,” Jerome murmured. “And I thought ''our universe was bad.” “So...” He asked, weakly, “Who wants to go on watch today?” “I’ll do it.” Patricia was lying next to him, and she spoke up automatically. “I just need a partner.” Before Eddie realized it, he sat up and blurted, “No. I can’t let you. It’s too dangerous.” “Excuse me?” She sat up, too. “Eddie, I don’t appreciate being treated like I’m helpless,” “I just don’t want you getting hurt,” Jerome, and the others who were in the room at the time- namely, Mara, Mick and Alfie- all suddenly got up and hurried out of the room. Eddie realized bitterly that they didn’t want to stick around for the fight. “Look, Eddie,” Patricia crossed her arms and stood up. “You may think you’re doing me a favor, but I don’t want you to protect me, okay? I demand to go on this stupid patrol. Amber got to do it, and she’s Amber!” '' “I’m sorry… I just can’t let you go. There has to be something you can do here, right?” Eddie knew that he was ticking her off, but he was honestly having a bad feeling about the idea of letting her go. He knew she could handle herself better than many of them could, but he wasn’t willing to take the risk. “ “No! And I want to help. I’m sick of just sitting here.” Eddie took a deep breath, and found himself telling her something he never thought he would. “I’m the leader, Patricia, and what I say goes. You are not going on that patrol.” She looked utterly furious… but then took in a deep breath, have him a tired look, and said, “Fine. Whatever.” Then Patricia left the room, without another word. Eddie hated talking to her like that, but what could he do? With Corbierre and his allies prowling around, they all had to protect themselves. And losing her would be the worst loss he could think of. ----------- “So, Fabian I kissed,” Nina finally told Amber, as they sat in their room talking. Amber squealed, as she expected, and gave her a hug. “Yay, Fabina is back together! ... Now if we could only get Amfie back. Or Alber, we never did decide on the name you know.” Nina sighed and rubbed Amber’s shoulder. “Did you talk to him?” “Yeah, he said he’s not sure.” Her friend gave her a worried look. “Is that bad?” “Depends. How badly do you want an answer?” “So bad. Like, Rufus level bad. Senkhara level bad. ''Bad hair day level ''bad.” “I wouldn’t worry about it… He’s probably thinking about it right now. Although, this ''is Alfie we’re talking about. He might just be thinking about aliens,” She managed to make Amber laugh, which was a good sign. “Boys are weird,” Nina shrugged. “It’ll be okay, trust me.” --------- “I told you,” Joy told Mara, “Don’t worry about Fabina. Just tell Fabian how you feel,” “I think it’s obvious he just wants Nina,” Her friend sighed. She rubbed her friend’s back, but had to admit that she might just be right. Fabian was definitely still in love with Nina. But the kiss still had to mean something, right? “You don’t know that,” She tried to sound optimistic. “Just chill out. Getting stressed out over him isn’t going to help, believe me.” Mara gave her a stare. “Then what does help?” “Umm…well, there’s… I got nothing.” Her friend sighed and fell back on the bed. Joy laid next to her. “Yeah… me neither. But we’ll figure this out for you, I promise.” “Thanks.” Though she had to wonder how long her friend could keep this up before it became clear that Fabian Rutter was just no longer on the market. She just didn’t want to tell Mara herself. '''I’m stopping here because I’m out of energy to write tonight and it’s good enough. Thanks for reading, and see you tomorrow! [[User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 26| Chapter 26 >]]' ' ' ' Category:Blog posts